


Like This Like That

by ratafia



Series: Sit me on your throne [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub Undertones, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys, Switching, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratafia/pseuds/ratafia
Summary: Stiles checks over all the knots before dropping a light kiss on Derek's shoulder.“Color, Der?”The alpha's eyes already look a bit glazed and unfocused, but he answers confident and clear, if only just a touch breathless.“Green.”





	Like This Like That

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> This is a sequel to the "Please be seated", but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> The title from the song of the same name by Like Rockets.
> 
> I hope you like my gift, Toby. ;)

Stiles checks over all the knots before dropping a light kiss on Derek's shoulder. 

 

“Color, Der?”

 

The alpha's eyes already look a bit glazed and unfocused, but he answers confident and clear, if only just a touch breathless. 

 

“Green.” 

 

That's all he needs before snapping his fingers in a purely theatrical gesture, as it takes only a surge of will to activate the enchantment on their new ropes, the power flowing over them in a brief purple flash that makes Derek shiver and shift restlessly as much as his bonds would allow. 

 

It's not very much, with both his wrists bound together and pulled above his head with a final knot on one of the beams of the head board . It makes a very enticing show of his alpha's back muscles pulled taut, flexing with minute constant movements, the triskele on his back shifting with it. Stiles drops another kiss right in the center of the spirals and yet another to the mating bite peeking out on Derek's left shoulder, drawing out another shudder and a quiet moan. 

 

“Just look at you... So pretty, so obedient... And all for me…”

 

Stiles whispers fervently into his skin, nuzzling lower, taking a lungful of his mate, his every sense indicating just how much they both are enjoying this. His hands, however, gravitate to another set of ropes, which black coils securely hug Derek's legs, contrast stark against the pale skin, keeping him not only pretty but open and spread for Stiles perusal. 

 

He takes his time, tracing kisses up and down Derek's back, occasionally dropping a couple as low as those alluring dimples right above his ass, but never lower, only his hands keep up the steady and gentle massage of the plump rear. 

 

“Stiles... please…”

 

There it is, the first plea that he was waiting for and he rewards Derek with a light press between his butt cheeks, where the base of a plug lays snugly. The alpha moans then, hiking his hips just a bit higher with little leverage that he has, all laid out on a pile of cushions. 

 

“If you want something, you need to ask for it, remember?” 

 

“Fuck you.” 

 

It's frustrated and on the edge of a growl, but Stiles only laughs. They both know how this game goes, even though it's still fun getting through all the steps before the end. So he finally relents, just to give a little taste of what's to come, biting down where the skin is still pink and sensitive from the previous activities, and holds onto the plug more firmly, the thrum of vibrations echoing in his fingertips as he pulls it out just enough so that an expertly angled slide back in would drag right over Derek's prostate. 

 

“We'll get to that too. If you behave, my love.” 

 

He delights in a near-violent twitch of his alpha, caught between his desire to grind against the intrusion and get away from it, almost at the point of overstimulation, but still far enough for Stiles to have a little bit of fun. So he repeats the maneuver, again and again, fucking Derek slow and steady, the subtle hum of vibrations on the background and the werewolf's wanton moans as his accolades. He senses when it gets closer to the too much rather than enjoyable to take a little break, returning the plug to its rightful place deep and proper, and tries again. 

 

“What do you want, Derek? Tell me…” 

 

The alpha only shivers, nearly trembling, silent and stubborn still, hiding his face in a pillow. Except Stiles wants to see him, to admire him, the expression he makes in that moment of total surrender, and he shifts, bracing himself over his lover on a propped elbow, a grip of his other hand firm in black locks, lifting his head to look. Also, to check in - he doesn't want for Derek to be too lost in it, but that worry proves unfounded very soon. 

 

“Please... please... just fuck me... Want you to fuck me, Stiles, please…” 

 

He smiles, reaching for a kiss - it's sloppy and the angle is awkward, but neither of them complains. Stiles withdraws only when he is breathless too, tracing the edge of a fang Derek just can't control quite right at this point and smirks at the crimson flicking in and out of lust blown eyes.

“Ask and you shall receive, darling.” 

 

He keeps his promises too, sliding right back down to ease the plug out, careful and slow, can't quite resist dropping another sloppy kiss - this time on Derek's stretched rim, his pleading keen as music to his ears. 

 

But truth be told, his alpha isn't the only one eager - Stiles has been right there on the edge with him all this time, the display before him alone leaving him desperate and painfully hard, and finally, finally, they both can get some release. 

 

So he doesn't wait anymore and doesn't take it easy either, right after that first gradual and smooth thrust that gets him balls deep in tight, clenching heat, right after he remembers to breathe again and Derek's impatient whine... Then Stiles hitches his alpha's hips higher, just above the plush pillow beneath, refusing him both something to rub against and any chance of proper movements, but instead setting a quick, harsh, nearly punishing rhythm, truly fucking him, just as his alpha has asked. 

 

Even so, Derek still tries to move, to meet his thrusts, even almost suspended, his clenched fists yanking on the ropes, really yanking, but the enchantment holds and all he is left with is just taking what Stiles gives him, which he does so beautifully, reduced to fucked out little wails and litany of Stiles' name, pushed from his lips over and over with every other powerful thrust. 

 

It gets too much too soon for Stiles - the sounds, the looks, the feeling of Derek, all around him, searing hot and so greedy for it, taking him with such ease, as if he's supposed to be there always, fucking him just like that, 24/7, until he can't talk or think. On the last, jerky, near on frantic push, he stills, clamping his teeth in a possessive bite right over Derek's mating mark, his ears ringing and every muscle locking down in a devastating orgasm. 

 

It takes a while to come down from it, his hips still grinding in tiny circles, milking the last dredges of pleasure now toned down to a soft pulsing ache. He shushes Derek, covering his face and shoulders in adoring kisses, but not pulling out just yet, instead of locating a discarded earlier plug and dragging it's still vibrating point along one of the rope lines at his hips, whispering quiet and sinful. 

 

“Color, Derek?” 

 

“Green.” 

 

This time the answer is definitely breathless edged on a whine, but just as confident. So Stiles shakes his head to clear out at least a little bit of fucked out sluggishness and with practiced motion eases a plug right into Derek's wet hole as soon as his softening dick leaves it, trapping his cum right inside with only one stray drop escaping, scooped up by his tongue right there. He debates eating Derek out just like this, but the time is ticking and he promised him a reward. It's time to deliver. 

 

So he grips his hips again, secure and careful not to jostle too much, but even the slightest movement causing the plug to shift and press in all the new and exciting angles anyway. Still, he rearranges him ever gentle, shifting the pillows to accommodate better, checking on the ropes yet again, knots, tightness, position, leaving soft caresses as he goes. 

 

Finally, he settles on Derek’s lap, not quite pushing down yet, hovering on his knees instead, catching half-lidded red eyes and ensuring he's listening. 

 

“You have been so good today. Do you want your reward now?” 

 

Then he settles a bit lower, just grazing along Derek's angry red cock, a hint of the knot already showing at the base, making Stiles' mouth water with anticipation. 

 

“Yes... Yes... Stiles... Please…”

 

It's a bit easier, now that he's on his back, and the alpha uses it to thrust up, pleading with both words and body, fists clenching and unclenching in frustration, tugging on the rope mindlessly. He makes such a pretty picture, flushed and tense, restless and yearning, that Stiles wants to snap a photo. But that's a game for another night, today they have plans that are no less exciting. 

 

To which he really better get to, so with a little effort from his protesting legs he stands a bit higher, bending over, pulling out another plug, also vibrating, but ridged and much bigger, from himself. It frees a near on flood of slick, now dripping down his hips, trickling on Derek's lap, belly, cock, just everywhere, making Stiles moan, the scent of it so strong it's almost clawing, except it serves only to drive his alpha even wilder, bucking up from under him. 

 

He whispers soothing nonsense to him, already lining up the pulsing length to his entrance, moaning again at just the feel of the head edging on it, and then sinking down, slowly, savoring every delicious thick inch, going up and down again, until he is seated on it fully, feeling stuffed to the brim yet still wanting more. 

 

He knows he can get it too, will get it, just needs a little bit of work, just a little more teasing, that is a reward all in itself. Derek seems to agree, his whines turning into groans, low and dangerous, edged with rumbling growls Stiles loves so much, that make him weak in the knees, desperate and needy, making his hips snap sharper down on his alpha's cock, chasing down that sweet moment when he wouldn't be able to get back up, locked onto a big fat knot already slightly catching on his wet rim.  

 

So he grinds down, clenching deliberately, eyes rolling inside his head at how fucking good it feels, their connection sparking up again, bond dancing between them with unseen sparkles of power, driving them both to the final edge fast and imminent.

Yet it’s still a surprise, just one of the thrust, he thinks, and then it's not, it's it, the knot catching on fully, locking them together, and Derek howls, deafening and wall shaking sound echoing in Stiles' head, but he's more focused on a hot surge of cum inside of him, coating him with his alpha's scent, inside and out, marking him, making him his, and he whimpers at the feel of it, welcoming every drop. 

 

He still feels it - an occasional spark of heat, making him feel even fuller, ready to burst, when he moves, tiredly and not being able to stop clinging closer, but needing to release the bonds before they can just drop down to the after sex cuddles.

“Color, Der?” 

 

“Green... Hands first.” 

 

It takes a moment for Derek to answer, a drunken smile on swollen lips, but he looks alert enough while Stiles fiddles with knots on his wrists, straining a little to reach without making their connection painful. But he frees him, another purple flash coming and going before the rope coils fall away, listless and unneeded at the moment, when Stiles already massages angry red marks on Derek's skin, helping the circulation and healing along. 

 

“It's good. Legs.” 

 

That, thankfully doesn't need much at all, Stiles' magic doing a good enough job to untangle the knots on the legbinds and turning the vibrations on the plug off, only needing an watchful eye throughout, and with a content sigh Derek relaxes completely, slowly flexing and gently unfolding his legs, to shift into a more comfortable position with one of the pillows propping his knees up. 

 

“All good?” 

 

“Awesome. Com' here.” 

 

Then and only then, when Stiles is absolutely sure that Derek is alright and comfortable, does he allow himself to relax too, stretching out on top of him, bringing the light blanket over them while he settles, nuzzling into his neck and smiling when his alpha's teeth find his mating mark, nibbling on it. 

 

“Love you, Derek. Happy one year anniversary.” 

 

“Happy anniversary, Stiles. Love you too.” 


End file.
